this has all my OC's in it
by THEKINGOFDEATH55
Summary: this is the legend team (pony OC's) you can choose from this for my 1v1 fanfic I'm making so pick from here PM me and i'll give you the abilities


Legend team (update again mainly just my OC's)

12 gauge

2469o2

Agent Miles (earth, Pegasus, Unicorn and Alicorn)  
Air Master, Fire Master, Water Master, and Earth master

Alpha Kubtoa Chromium

Amilia

AnG3R_1s_YoUr  
WeAkNE3S  
Armor guard

Ash Dust

Beauty Dragon (nice and pissed)

Black Death

Black Hero

Black light

Black list

Black Scar

Black Sky

Blood bath

Blood blade

Blood blazer

Blood lord

Blood lust

Blood master

Blood metal

Blood Scythe

Blood soldier 1-7

Blood spill

Bloody nightmare

Blue Fire burst

Blue Cylinder

Brightlight

Bright night

Burning

Burning Blasé

Chain link

Chaos Blast, God of Chaos

Smoked, god of fire

Radiation, God of Radiation

Yin Yang, God of Balance

War blast, God of war (not from the game god of war)

Red omega, God of power

Omega Immortal, God of all (combined form)  
Chaos  
Death Chaos

Chaotic Dagger

Cloak

Corruption Warrior 1-7

Corruption fighter

Corruption lord

Cosmic Chaos

Cosmic Star

Crystal Aurora

Crystal Star

Cyananeya

Dark blood

Dark Cosmic

Dark fire

Dark flight

Dark gravity

Dark machine

Dark magic

Verix

Prince Dark Miles

Prince Miles

Prince light Miles

Prince Metal Miles

Prince Mixed Miles

Prince fire Miles

Prince water Miles

Prince air Miles

Prince Earth Miles

Prince lava Miles

Prince electricity Miles

Prince Chaos Miles

Demon (Miles) Prince

Princess Miles (don't ask)

Princess Stealthy

Princess Light

Princess Eclipse

Princess Black

Princess Chaos

Princess Shinning Star

Prot. 420, 530, 640, 750, 760, 870, 980, 1090, general, Prot. Lord

Punishment

Purple burn

Golden Shooter

Golden Orange

Radioactive purple lightning

Radioactive Star

Purple Lightning striker

Rainbow Blast

Rainbow Lightning

Rainbow Slash

Rang Diamond

Red Blasé

Red Burn

Red Lightning Rising Revolution

Rubik's cube

Russian

Sax

Seraphim Omega

Shade-slash

Shadow night

ShyBlake  
Sky Dawn

Shyfly

Silence

Silent Flight

Sky necro

Sky snipe

Skyburst

Snow-storm

SNR (Shadow Night rider)

Soaring cut

Space burst

Star Blaze

Star Flame

Star Flayer

Stealth Shot

Stealth Star

Ghost Dawn

Supreme Destroyer

Supreme Master

Syla

T_M_o_D_4590

T_M_o_D_5670

T65th556

Tank_master_4590

TDN (the dark nemesis)

Th3King0fCha0s

The Chosen one

The Dark one

The PC Game player

The Undivided hope

Thekingofdeath55 (my fanfiction)

UDM (Ultimate Dark Miles

Undead lord

Unknown

Venomized

Volcanologist

War Munger

War

Guardian

Wind Flow

Wolf

Writing master 55

Dark night

Dark purple fire

Dark purple

Dark skull

Dark Star

Darkness

Death SpringTrap

Death to all UEF

Death X

Death

Demon

Demon bringer

Demon fighter 1-12

Demon Slash

Diamond Back

Diamond X

Disk jumper

Disk master

Dragon Born

Dragon Flight

Earthbound magic

Eclipse Star

Emerald Star

Ender Magic

Evil Generator

Experiment 245 aka Meta

Fear

Fire blast

Fire burst

Fire guard 1 & 2

Fire lord

Fire Shot

Fire star

Fire streak

Fire warrior 1-7

Fire storm

Flak Master

Flight blast

Flight Master

Fly hammer

Flyby miner

Ghost Dawn

Gray Sky

Green Hunter

GUN  
Hell Gate

Hero

Hypnotize

Jupiter sun

KAB agent 1-12

KAB Commander

KAB Lord

Laser flight

Legend

Light burst

Lightning Blade

Lightning Blast

Lightning H Swift

Lightning Heart

Lord Yin Yang

Machine Gun

Machine minion 1-19

Machine of Death 45

Mage

Magic Strike

Mark Blast

Masked duelist

Mast3r_Mal3x

Mech warrior

Metal blast

Metal beat

Music Disk

Music

Necron pony

Night back

Night stalking

Night wing

Nightmare

Nightwish

Omega Chaos

Omega

Orange night

Phase Crusher

Phase prism

Phaser

Photo light

Power fly

Red blur

Shadow one Legend team (update again mainly just my OC's)

12 gauge

2469o2

Agent Miles (earth, Pegasus, Unicorn and Alicorn)  
Air Master, Fire Master, Water Master, and Earth master

Alpha Kubtoa Chromium

Amilia

AnG3R_1s_YoUr  
WeAkNE3S  
Armor guard

Ash Dust

Beauty Dragon (nice and pissed)

Black Death

Black Hero

Black light

Black list

Black Scar

Black Sky

Blood bath

Blood blade

Blood blazer

Blood lord

Blood lust

Blood master

Blood metal

Blood Scythe

Blood soldier 1-7

Blood spill

Bloody nightmare

Blue Fire burst

Blue Cylinder

Brightlight

Bright night

Burning

Burning Blasé

Chain link

Chaos Blast, God of Chaos

Smoked, god of fire

Radiation, God of Radiation

Yin Yang, God of Balance

War blast, God of war (not from the game god of war)

Red omega, God of power

Omega Immortal, God of all (combined form)  
Chaos  
Death Chaos

Chaotic Dagger

Cloak

Corruption Warrior 1-7

Corruption fighter

Corruption lord

Cosmic Chaos

Cosmic Star

Crystal Aurora

Crystal Star

Cyananeya

Dark blood

Dark Cosmic

Dark fire

Dark flight

Dark gravity

Dark machine

Dark magic

Verix

Prince Dark Miles

Prince Miles

Prince light Miles

Prince Metal Miles

Prince Mixed Miles

Prince fire Miles

Prince water Miles

Prince air Miles

Prince Earth Miles

Prince lava Miles

Prince electricity Miles

Prince Chaos Miles

Demon (Miles) Prince

Princess Miles (don't ask)

Princess Stealthy

Princess Light

Princess Eclipse

Princess Black

Princess Chaos

Princess Shinning Star

Prot. 420, 530, 640, 750, 760, 870, 980, 1090, general, Prot. Lord

Punishment

Purple burn

Golden Shooter

Golden Orange

Radioactive purple lightning

Radioactive Star

Purple Lightning striker

Rainbow Blast

Rainbow Lightning

Rainbow Slash

Rang Diamond

Red Blasé

Red Burn

Red Lightning Rising Revolution

Rubik's cube

Russian

Sax

Seraphim Omega

Shade-slash

Shadow night

ShyBlake  
Sky Dawn

Shyfly

Silence

Silent Flight

Sky necro

Sky snipe

Skyburst

Snow-storm

SNR (Shadow Night rider)

Soaring cut

Space burst

Star Blaze

Star Flame

Star Flayer

Stealth Shot

Stealth Star

Ghost Dawn

Supreme Destroyer

Supreme Master

Syla

T_M_o_D_4590

T_M_o_D_5670

T65th556

Tank_master_4590

TDN (the dark nemesis)

Th3King0fCha0s

The Chosen one

The Dark one

The PC Game player

The Undivided hope

Thekingofdeath55 (my fanfiction)

UDM (Ultimate Dark Miles

Undead lord

Unknown

Venomized

Volcanologist

War Munger

War

Guardian

Wind Flow

Wolf

Writing master 55

Dark night

Dark purple fire

Dark purple

Dark skull

Dark Star

Darkness

Death SpringTrap

Death to all UEF

Death X

Death

Demon

Demon bringer

Demon fighter 1-12

Demon Slash

Diamond Back

Diamond X

Disk jumper

Disk master

Dragon Born

Dragon Flight

Earthbound magic

Eclipse Star

Emerald Star

Ender Magic

Evil Generator

Experiment 245 aka Meta

Fear

Fire blast

Fire burst

Fire guard 1 & 2

Fire lord

Fire Shot

Fire star

Fire streak

Fire warrior 1-7

Fire storm

Flak Master

Flight blast

Flight Master

Fly hammer

Flyby miner

Ghost Dawn

Gray Sky

Green Hunter

GUN  
Hell Gate

Hero

Hypnotize

Jupiter sun

KAB agent 1-12

KAB Commander

KAB Lord

Laser flight

Legend

Light burst

Lightning Blade

Lightning Blast

Lightning H Swift

Lightning Heart

Lord Yin Yang

Machine Gun

Machine minion 1-19

Machine of Death 45

Mage

Magic Strike

Mark Blast

Masked duelist

Mast3r_Mal3x

Mech warrior

Metal blast

Metal beat

Music Disk

Music

Necron pony

Night back

Night stalking

Night wing

Nightmare

Nightwish

Omega Chaos

Omega

Orange night

Phase Crusher

Phase prism

Phaser

Photo light

Power fly

Red blur

Shadow one


End file.
